


if you think you're the one for me, then prove it right now

by flow3rs



Series: intentions [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Party, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, quarantine got me actin up, ricky and nini are bffs, ricky is 16 and ej is 18 but they're not stupid™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flow3rs/pseuds/flow3rs
Summary: “what are you playing at, caswell?”“not playing anything, bowen,  just like teasing you and seeing you all riled up,” ej smirked.without thinking (he wasn’t doing a lot of that lately) ricky replied, “well, how ‘bout you stop teasing and actually do something about it for once?”
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: intentions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685080
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	if you think you're the one for me, then prove it right now

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this ship is so severely underrated and very much lacking in the smut department and the fic department in general. so i thought i would contribute bc i love these idiot™ boys.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, and if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or critiques, pls feel free to let me know down below! i for sure would not consider myself a writer so any feedback is appreciated uwu.
> 
> title from the song 'cutepink' by lukey ft. raphael (pls listen to this song it slaps gn streaks)

if someone asked ricky how he thought this night would go down, he definitely wouldn’t have told them it would be with ej caswell’s dick in his mouth.

12 HOURS EARLIER

“you’re going to the party tonight, right?” big red asked as he put the last of his books in his locker and packed up to go home.

“party? what party? since when were losers like us invited to parties?” ricky replied distractedly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing his skateboard from his locker.

“uh, it’s ej’s 18th birthday today. he’s throwing a ‘birthday banger’ as he likes to call it,” red answered, making air quotes with his fingers. “you didn’t see the theatre group chat? he invited everyone that was part of the show.”

the pair walked through the crowded halls of east high side by side, filled with other students hurriedly making their way out of the school to get ready for the weekend’s adventures, ej’s ‘banger’ apparently being one of them.

“to be honest, red, i, uh, muted that group chat.”

“oh, why?”

“dude, it was just carlos and seb fangirling over ben platt and nini screaming about how much she loves-- what’s that musical? herculestown?”

“hadestown.”

“whatever. the point is just because i was in one musical doesn’t mean i suddenly like musicals and want to talk about them constantly. i love all those guys, but damn can they be annoying.”

after the musical ended, ricky and nini briefly got back together but after a while they realized they were just better off as friends. everything that happened during the play made nini realize she could love herself without needing validation from a man and made ricky realize he doesn’t need to be in a romantic relationship to be happy. they were totally cool with each other, though.

heading out the doors of the school, big red frowned as they got outside, about to part ways. “well...whatever, that’s not the point. are you gonna go to the party? i think all the other theatre peeps are gonna meet up and go together if you wanna come.”

ricky thought to himself. although he and ej got over the whole nini situation, they weren’t exactly friends. as far as ricky was concerned, they still kind of hated each other, always doing little things to piss each other off: purposely bumping into each other in the hallway, stealing a fry from their plate without asking during lunch, tripping one another if they were walking by. these little trysts always ended with ej and ricky bickering and threatening one another while all their friends rolled their eyes and told them to just shut the fuck up already.

ricky didn’t really _want_ to celebrate the douchebag’s birthday, but if it meant free booze and a reason to leave his house on a friday night, he had nothing to lose.

“yeah, whatever, i’ll go to ej’s self-indulgent party. text me when and where to meet up,” ricky said, putting on his helmet and mounting his skateboard. he held out his fist for big red to bump.

“for sure, dude. see you later tonight!” big red replied as he set off on his own skateboard towards his home.

ricky skated home, thinking about what might happen at this ‘banger.’ as he pulled into his driveway, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_large ginger: meet up at carlos’ place @ 10!! be prepared to get sloshed_ 😈

ricky was definitely not prepared.  
*****

3 shots of mango pineapple svedka and 1 cup of coke and henny later, ricky was starting to feel that familiar buzz.

he arrived at carlos’ house only 20 minutes ago.

if that was any indication of how the night would progress, ricky was all for it. he didn’t drink often, but when he did, it was usually with the drama department kids, a small enough group that he didn’t feel pressured and where the night would probably involve some drunk karaoke and excessive yelling about how sharpay was the real victim of the hsm movies. that was always a great time.

everyone expected ej’s party to be the same, with the exception of the water polo team probably being invited as well. the small group pregaming at carlos’ house included gina, nini, kourtney, big red, and of course, seb. ashlyn and ej lived together so she was helping set up the party.

“now how the hell am i supposed to walk to ej’s house when y’all know damn well i stop seeing straight at 4 shots?” kourtney joked as the group took a shot of fireball together. ricky wanted to laugh but he was too busy cringing at the aftertaste of the drink.

“don’t worry kourt, me and gina will carry you like we always do,” nini said as she drank some pepsi as a chaser, “speaking of which, we should probably head over now.”

everyone looked at each other, agreeing. “yeah, let’s get going or we’ll all be passed out before the party even starts,” carlos teased as they all got ready to leave.

walking out of carlos’ house, the group began the short walk to ej’s house just a few blocks away; carlos and seb, with their arms interlocked and giggling at each other, led the group. gina, kourtney, and big red strode along after them, raving excitedly about how pumped they were for the next musical, while ricky hovered behind with nini at his side and his hands in his pockets. if he knew it would be this chilly he wouldn’t have worn a short sleeve, button down shirt.

nini pointed out the goosebumps forming on his arms with a laugh. “you seem a little cold there, bowen.”

looking down at his arms, he chuckled. “yeah, definitely not my best move. you’d think the alcohol i just consumed in such little time would’ve warmed me up more.”

“speaking of that, are you good? i know you came a little late and wanted to catch up to the rest of us, but you didn’t need to take 3 shots at once, bro.”

“i'm not gonna lie, ninz, i am a _little_ tipsier than i usually get but that’s nothing a little ej birthday banger can’t handle,” ricky replied, elbowing her jokingly.

“ugh, i hate when you call me ‘ninz’,” she said, but she was smiling. he knew she secretly liked it. “you know, i’m surprised you’re actually coming to this. i know you and ej are still kinda mortal enemies for some reason.”

“me and ej might be over the _situation_ ,” they both cringed at each other thinking about how stupid their little love triangle was, “but ej is _still_ an asshole. period. i don’t know. he just always seems to get on my last fucking nerve.”

“i’m not saying ej didn’t majorly fuck up when me and him were together, but there’s definitely more to him than meets the eye. you should just give him another chance, i feel like you guys would actually make good friends!”

ricky just looked at her in disgust as they finally reached their destination. “ninz, i really don’t think me and him being friends would result in anything good,” he shook his head just thinking about it.

“well, maybe this party will change your mind!” her volume rose as she realized how loud the music that was playing from the house in front of them was.

opening the front door of the house, gina exclaimed. “holy shit, this really is a banger!” the small group of drama kids stood wide-eyed in the foyer, taking in the sight in front of them. this was not going to be the chill night they all thought it would be.

apparently ej invited the whole school to this party because that’s how many people it seemed were at his house. “how is it even possible for this asshole to have this many friends!” ricky yelled above the blaring sound of justin bieber singing about how a girl was yummy.

“oh, this is gonna be fun.” carlos gushed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. the group made their way to the kitchen to get some drinks, passing by couples grinding to the music, others jumping up and down with unidentified liquid spilling out of their red solo cups, and two people making out. ricky gagged.

walking into the kitchen, they found ashlyn and ej serving drinks. “oh my god! you guys are finally here!” ashlyn slurred excitedly, bringing big red into a hug and leaning on him for support as he looked at her fondly. “the drinks are all here, there’s so much shit. take whatever you want, but beware of the jungle juice, i’m not gonna lie i barely know what’s in it and i mixed it!”

“how much have you had to drink?” big red questioned.

“too much,” ej laughed, handing everyone a cup of the blue jungle juice. ricky took a sip and it tasted like a tropical punch, his taste buds barely identifying any alcohol in the mix. that was dangerous. so, being the responsible teenager he was, ricky downed the whole thing.

ej continued, “plus she took about 3 hits from my dab pen, so she’ll probably be knocked out before you even finish your first drink.” everyone laughed.

“but anyway, thanks for coming guys! like ashlyn said, there’s plenty of shit here for you to take and plenty of music for y’all to dance to, so go crazy. but not too crazy because i still have to clean up after this. if you need to throw up, go outside. peace!” and with that, ej went off into the sea of people dancing.

seb yelled over the music. “well, you heard the man. let’s go crazy!” everyone cheered, raising their cups to drink and heading off to the dance floor. ricky refilled his cup and joined them under the color changing lights in the living room as everyone danced like idiots to ‘act up’ by the city girls. ricky definitely wasn’t a good dancer, but he always felt comfortable dancing like a fool with kourtney and carlos having a twerk-off in the middle of their circle, gina and seb doing their favorite tik tok moves, and nini lip syncing all the lyrics to every song with him.

he excused himself after awhile of dancing to refill his cup for the third time that night (fourth? fifth? he wasn’t really keeping count, but he was definitely a lot less sober than he was when he got there). he tripped over his own feet walking into the kitchen and almost busted ass slipping on a spilled drink while heading to the cooler that dispensed the jungle juice when he heard a laugh from behind him and turned around to see ej leaning against the counter across him, sneering.

“need some help, richard?” ej said, amused at ricky’s state.

ricky glared at him, annoyed already despite how short their interaction was. “shut the fuck up.”

ej put on a fake pout as he got up from the counter and stepped closer to him. “aww, c’mon ricky, you can’t be mean to me on my birthday.”

“fuck your stupid birthday, asshole,” not his best comeback he knows, but ricky was a little too drunk to care.

“damn, someone’s got a dirty mouth tonight,” ej creeped closer into ricky’s personal space, “what’s got your panties in a bunch on such a momentous occasion, a.k.a. my birth?”

ricky’s back hit the cold tile of the counter; he didn’t even realize he was walking backwards as ej came closer to him. “it’s momentous how much of a dick you are. why do you have to be so fucking irritating all the time? with your heightened theatre ego and your stupid pretty face.”

ricky did not mean to say that last part. but apparently when he drank he couldn’t control what came out of his dumbass mouth. since when did he think ej was pretty? and since when was ej’s face so close to his? ricky never noticed how green his eyes were until they were staring right at him.

“aw, you think i’m pretty?” ej teased, edging him on. and when did ej’s hand get on his waist?

ricky hesitated as he breathed in and out trying to slow down his heart rate, his head sobering up quickly as he realized the position they were in. “fuck you,” his voice cracked.

ej’s eyebrows shot up suggestively. “i mean, if you want.”

“what are you playing at, caswell?”

“not playing anything, bowen, just like teasing you and seeing you all riled up,” ej smirked.

without thinking (he wasn’t doing a lot of that lately) ricky replied, “well, how ‘bout you stop teasing and actually do something about it for once?”

_where the fuck is this confidence coming from?_ ricky thought to himself.

these were questions ricky would have to ask about himself later.

ej’s cocky smirk dropped and was replaced with sage eyes sizing him up. his voice dropped, trying to figure out if ricky was serious or not. “is that what you want?”

and with the way ej’s stare was starting to make ricky’s jeans tent slightly, he realized,

“yes.”

*****

ricky struggled to keep up with ej as they hurriedly made their way through the crowd of dancing bodies. he didn’t know where they were going but the longer it took to get there, the more anxiety built up in his chest. they headed down a hallway to what ricky could only assume was ej’s bedroom and as the pair walked into the room, ricky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

the two stood there awkwardly, ricky’s back to the locked door and ej facing him about 2 feet away. all of ricky’s sudden confidence that appeared in the kitchen was nowhere to be found in this bedroom. ej was looking at him expectantly, while ricky chose to look anywhere in the room but at him.

he noticed how well kept the room was; the bed was neatly made with dark blue sheets and pillows, the only thing indicating any type of personality being a small squirtle stuffed animal tucked neatly under the covers. the white walls of the room weren’t decorated with much either; a poster of the new york city skyline above the bed with playbills and tickets from various broadway shows surrounding it. and on a shelf across the room, ricky could see the multitude of medals, trophies, and awards ej had won throughout his life from playing water polo, swimming, and of course, doing theatre. _jeez, even this guy’s room is pretentious_. ricky thought to himself, while still not meeting ej’s eyes.

“are you done scrutinizing my room?” ej said, taking a step closer to him.

“i like the squirtle,” ricky blurted out. he still didn’t have a brain to mouth filter, apparently.

ej narrowed his eyes at him while taking another step towards him. “have any more irrelevant shit you wanna say to pass the time?”

“you seem more like a charmander typa’ guy, to be honest.”

“yeah? why’s that?” another step closer.

“you know, like, you’re always so...fiery. always so heated towards me.”

“so you think i’m hot?” ej was close enough now that ricky could see the light freckles dusting his cheeks. he slowly and sneakily slid both hands onto ricky’s waist, batting his eyelashes innocently and suddenly ricky couldn’t breathe.

“uh, i meant more of like your personality is very fiery, like you have a strong personality? and you and i are always fighting, like i wasn’t really talking about your face particularly--not that there’s anything wrong with your face, i mean, like i said earlier you have a very pretty face, it’s a good face, i have no qualms with it-- “

“can you shut up?”

“yes.”

and with that, ej’s lips were on his. ricky’s brain took about 5 seconds trying to comprehend what was happening before realizing he should probably start kissing back. he wasn’t used to being the shorter one in this situation (albeit only slightly) and he didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just placed them on ej’s shoulders as both boys continued to move against each other. ej’s tongue coaxed his mouth open and from there things got a little more heated.

ricky’s back hit the door, they’re tongues exploring each other’s mouths as ej pushed a thigh between ricky’s legs and-- _oh. that feels good._ ricky’s hands moved from ej’s shoulders to his perfectly styled hair, pulling him closer. ej deepened the kiss as his hands traveled all around ricky; up and down his sides, over his stomach, under his shirt. every touch made a shiver go up ricky’s spine.

everything about kissing ej was different. he’d thought about kissing a boy before this moment but the fact that this was his first time doing so (and with ej of all people) made everything feel so much more-- _electric._ he felt mischievous, like he was doing something that would get him into a lot of trouble. and that made it even more fun.

where girls were soft, ej was rough; he pushed and prodded, he bit ricky’s bottom lip and when he solicited a small whine out of the other boy, he did it again. when his hands slipped under ricky’s shirt, he gripped his waist so hard, ricky thought he would get bruises. and ej let ricky be rough, too. he didn’t miss the way ej cursed when ricky got a hand in his hair and _pulled._

detaching himself from ricky’s lips just for a moment and then moving to suck a love bite onto his neck instead, ej began biting, licking, sucking. his hands moved to ricky’s shirt, undoing the top three buttons to get access to his collarbones and start kissing him there. ricky couldn’t help but let out an embarrassingly loud moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

ricky wanted more.

he brought ej’s mouth back to his, and sucked on his tongue, earning a surprised whimper from the birthday boy. ricky smirked, gaining some of his confidence back from earlier, and quickly maneuvered their bodies so that ej’s back was pressed against the wall instead. they looked at each other for the first time since they started, both boys out of breath, both of their eyes wide and filled with lust, their lips bitten and swollen red. ricky captured ej’s lips back in his with a quick kiss, before biting behind the older boy’s ear, and traveling down his neck with his tongue.

“fuck,” ej breathed as ricky continued to form bruises on the junture between his neck and shoulder. he was gonna have to invest in some turtlenecks after this excusion if he wanted to hide the hickeys ricky was leaving on him.

just when ej thought he was going to bust a nut from ricky’s mouth on his neck, ricky moved lower, and lower, and _lower_ until he was on his knees staring up at ej through obscenely long lashes.

“holy shit,” ej muttered, staring down at the curly haired boy below him.

ricky admitted, “i don’t really know what i’m doing,” before undoing ej’s jeans and bringing them down enough that his boxers were exposed. ricky had a face full of hard caswell dick and the only thing his stupid brain could process was the fact that ej’s black boxers were patterened with the 4 starter pokemon. ricky snorted.

“seriously?” he looked up at ej and couldn’t help but laugh as the blush on the other boy’s cheeks deepend from embarrassment.

“i wasn’t expecting this, okay?!”

ricky shook his head in amusement before continuing. ignoring the pikachus staring him down, he realized that he had absolutely no idea what he’d gotten himself into when he decided to be bold and get on his knees. thinking of all the shitty porn he’d ever watched in his life, ricky tentatively mouthed the black boxers in front of him. he looked up when he heard a gasp from the other boy and, motivated by the reaction, got his fingers under the waistband of the ej’s boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion.

he couldn’t help but stare. ej wasn’t huge but he was definitely a little bigger than ricky. _dicks are so weird_ , ricky thought to himself, but he grabbed the base and gave the head a small lick anyway. it didn’t really taste like much so he took the head into his mouth and began to suck while swirling his tongue. looking up for approval, he saw ej biting his lips to stifle a moan and his eyes rolling back.

taking this as a sign to keep going, ricky slowly lowered himself farther onto the hard cock, bobbing his head up and down slowly. he overestimated how much he could take, however, when ej’s hips twitched and hit the back of ricky’s throat, causing him to gag and quickly remove himself to cough, his own spit dripping down his chin.

getting back into it, ricky went down and used his hand for what his mouth couldn’t reach. slowly, but surely, he found a rhythm, bobbing his head while twisting his wrist. above him, ej couldn’t control the groans leaving his lips, despite biting his lip; hopefully the music playing outside from the party was enough to mask how loud he was. he couldn’t help himself, ricky felt good and warm and wet around him.

ej slowly placed a hand in his ricky’s curly brown hair as he got closer to his orgasm, pulling at the strands when ricky lapped at his sweet spot right under the head, and _god, that’s hot,_ ricky thought to himself, pressing down the front of his jeans to relieve some of his tension.

if someone asked ricky how he thought this night would go down, he definitely wouldn’t have told them it would be with ej caswell’s dick in his mouth.

but god, he was happy it was.

as ej got closer, he started to be more careless; started controlling ricky’s movements more than letting him move on him. ricky’s eyes began to water slightly everytime ej hit the back of his throat, the gagging noises coming out of him being something like out of a porn video. more and more spit mixed with pre cum trailed down ricky’s chin. he looked above him as ej fucked his mouth faster and faster, but ej was already looking right back at him, panting with lust filled eyes.

“if i knew this would be the best way to get you to shut up, i would’ve done it a lot fucking sooner,” and that was the only warning ricky got before ej was spilling down his throat, holding his head right where it was as his dick twitched in his mouth, ricky forcing himself to swallow all of it down. _not my favorite part of this_ , ricky thought to himself.

but that disgust was soon forgotten as ej pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and kissed him fiercely, his tongue exploring every part of ricky’s mouth that just sucked him off. he knows he should probably be grossed out, but it was all so filthy that ricky loved it, his dick twitching to remind him that it still needed attention.

as if ej read ricky’s mind, he hastily tucked himself back into his jeans before repositioning the pair so that ricky’s back was against the wall again. making quick work of ricky’s pants, he reached into the other’s boxers (normal, black calvin kleins, just for the record), wrapping his large hand around his dick, using the precum leaking from the younger boy and stroking quickly while taking the opportunity to give ricky as many hickey’s as he gave him.

“oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” ricky whined, his voice becoming octaves higher.

he never really thought handjobs were all that great (especially when nini gave them to him, those always just ended in extremely awkward silence) but this one felt unlike any he’d ever received. maybe it was the fact that his dick was waiting quite a while for someone to get him off. maybe it was because instead of a small, soft hand, it was a strong, wide hand stroking him. maybe it was of the alcohol in his system. or maybe it was just because it was ej.

it didn’t take long for ricky to feel the familiar feeling tugging in his lower abdomen, the pleasure of ej twisting his wrist just on the right side of too much and sending shivers up his spine.

“fuck, im so close,” he breathed, anchoring himself by wrapping his arms around ej’s neck as he moved his hand quicker and quicker. the older boy snaked his other hand around to the back of ricky’s pants, giving the younger boys ass a hard squeeze and smack.

that’s all it took for ricky to go over the edge, spilling onto ej’s hand and catching onto his own abdomen where ej lifted his shirt, “jesus fucking christ,” he moaned, his whole body shaking, his eyes rolling, and his legs almost giving out. ej held him through it all, pressing light kisses to his neck and cheeks, and stroking his sides as ricky got through the aftershocks of his orgasm and _oh my god ej caswell just made him come_.

“fucking shit,” his body slumped against ej’s, his legs feeling like jelly.

ej looked at him and smirked in amusement, “you really do have a dirty mouth.”

“shut up,” ricky said, finally detaching himself from ej and standing up straight, beginning to feel the awkward tension rise again as he realized the position they were in: his pants still unbuttoned and shoved down lazily to his mid thighs and ej’s hand still covered in his come. he cleared his throat because he’s stupid and hastily tucked himself back into his pants while ej just looked at him unimpressed.

“uh, do you want me to get you...like a...paper towel or something,” ricky suggested, pointing at ej’s hand, “...for that.”

ej looked at his hand, waited a beat and then with the same unimpressed expression on his face and his green eyes locked onto ricky’s, ej brought his hand to his mouth and obscenely licked off every. ounce. of ricky’s come from his hand, taking extra time to slowly wrap his lips around the last of it on his fingers and coming off with a _pop._

ricky didn’t even wanna know how dumb he probably looked with his mouth hanging open and his eyes comically wide, but before he could respond the door of the bedroom suddenly opened, the two boys jumping away from each other immediately.

nini barged in out of breath, frazzled “EJ! HAVE YOU SEEN,” she whipped her head around as she noticed ricky standing across from ej, staring at her with eyes a mixture of confusion and terror, “RICKY! jesus christ, we’ve been looking for you everywhere. big red drank too much and started yakking in the front yard and then carlos tried to help him but then he saw big red’s yak so then he started yakking and now everyone’s yakking and i’m stressed out and you need to help me get water for everyone and get everyone back to carlos’ so we can knock out because we all NEED IT. OKAY? LET’S GO.” she didn’t wait for a response as she turned on her heell and stomped out of the room, heading to the kitchen to grab water.

ricky and ej exchanged scared glances when ricky decided he should probably follow nini before she ripped his eyes out. “uh, i should...probably be going with her.”

ej stood there, rubbing his neck, as ricky awkwardly (because there’s no other way ricky does things) walked out of the room but not before turning around and saying (awkwardly), “that was...um...fun?” and then honest to god gave ej a _thumbs up_. he cringed and quickly shut the door but not before catching ej looking severely unimpressed and rolling his eyes.

making his way to the kitchen, he passed by a mirror in the hallway and did a double take when he saw his reflection.

“jesus fucking christ,” he said, examining the mouth shaped bruises beginning to form on his neck and collarbone. and there were _a lot_. not to mention how fucked up his hair was now, which, contrary to popular belief, ricky actually spent a lot of time trying to make look effortlessly messy.

“can you stop looking at yourself for five minutes and help me grab some water bottles!” nini snapped, pulling ricky from his thoughts.

he shuffled to help her, thankful that the only light in the house was the colorful led lights, in the hopes that nini wouldn’t notice the marks blooming on his neck. he looked around and noticed the music died down to a softer volume and there were only a few people left milling about the party, some people helping clean up, a few people passed out on the couch.

after finding his friends outside and distributing water, the group all slowly walked back to carlos’ house as they had all planned to sleep over so no one would have to drive home with alcohol in their systems. while most of the group of theatre kids knocked out as soon as they tucked into their sleeping bags, ricky laid there staring at the ceiling of carlos’ basement, unable to stop thinking about a certain person’s green eyes.

*****

not that ricky was expecting anything from the older boy, but after no texts, no calls, and not even a comment on a picture ricky posted from the party, he figured that the hookup with ej was just a one time thing, a drunken mistake, even. after having a mild mental breakdown overthinking the situation, ricky finally concluded that it meant nothing and both boys were just drunk and needed to let off steam. and ricky was fine with that.

he got back to school on monday and the day went as expected. he never really saw ej that much since he was a junior so they had no classes together, and for that ricky was grateful. at the end of the day, ricky stuffed the books he didn’t need into his locker and was about to close it when--

“hey!” ej said enthusiastically, closing ricky’s locker abruptly and making the younger boy jump.

“jesus! can you not?”

ej leaned against the lockers, always wearing that cocky smile on his face. “what? i can’t say hi to my favorite little junior?”

“i am literally, like, one inch shorter than you. i’m not little!”

ej’s eyes flitted down to ricky’s pants and back up. “yeah, i guess you’re not.”

realizing what ej meant by that, ricky blushed, embarrassed, “uh.”

“so, anyway, about my party--”

ricky cut the senior off before he could continue. “oh. yeah, i know. we can just forget it ever happened.”

“damn, was it really that bad?” ej joked.

“no! i mean like, i kinda had no idea what i was doing but it wasn’t terrible, i mean i hope i wasn’t terrible, you were good, you were great! it was a good time, i think, i hope. did you think it was bad? because i didn’t think it was that bad--”

“jesus christ, you talk a lot,” ej muttered to himself. “it wasn’t bad, okay? but...i do think we both could use a little _practice_...if you know what i mean?”

ricky just looked at the older boy trying to figure out what he meant until-- oh.

“oh.” ricky was stupid.

“yeah, so…you need a ride home? i don’t have water polo practice today but, uh, we could _practice_ some other stuff.”

and you would be stupid to think ricky would ever turn down practicing in ej caswell’s mercedes benz sportscar.

“oh, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> do yall know how hard it to write smut when u have never seen a penis in ur life #awkward
> 
> if you'd like to see what ej's boxers look like: https://tinyurl.com/re2b7t4
> 
> also i've read ej/ricky fics that describe ej's eyes as blue but when i look at pics of matt cornett i see his eyes as green? idfk someone lmk what color his eyes are lmao


End file.
